dksfandomcom-20200223-history
West Valley
__TOC__ Map Merchants and Servants *'Dreavan' is an enchanter. To enchant your gear, you either need enchantment formulas or gear you don't need that is enchanted. When you disenchant a gear, you will have that formula available for use. Mindreading *'Dreavan' thinks of his storage password. Secrets Wishing Well You can find a Wishing Well near the West Valley shrine. You have only one wish and in order to get the best reward you should give 1000 gold. In total you have 6 options: * for 10 gold: ** select experience to gain 500 XP ** select a powerful item to receive a bracelet with one random stat boost * for 100 gold: ** select experience to gain 1500 XP ** select a powerful item to receive a bracelet with +1 unarmed expertise, two random stat boosts, and one random enchantment * for 1000 gold: ** select experience to gain 5000 XP ** select a powerful item to receive a bracelet with +1 wisdom, two random stat boosts, and two random enchantments Goblin Ambush If you come from the west valley shrine and cross the stream where there's a patch of land uniting the two sides, you will be ambushed by some Black Goblins. Penelope's Tombstone There is a tombstone in the middle of the field in West Valley. You can place Penelope's Amulet on it. A chest will appear that contains the . Miller's Storage Miller's storage can be found near Sosotra. You need a password (mindread Abayanabar) to enter it. It doesn't contain any notable items. Robin's Storage Robin's storage can be found under a large tree surrounded by Black Goblins. Inside you can find the in a chest (after which some level 10 Armoured Boars will appear). Sosostra's Fortunes Talk to Sosostra and ask her to read your fortune. # The first fortune tells you to follow a white creature, so go down hill along the river (to where Penelope's tomb was) and start following the white rabbit. It will lead you to the waterfall where it will change into a chest that contains a creature part and some random items. # The second fortune tells you that you will have to face a warrior on a bridge. You will find Seth on the bridge that leads from the Path to Orobas Fjords to the South Valley. You can either be labelled a coward and choose not to fight him, or you can kill him and take some loot. If you mindread him, you will also be able to take his unique blade . # The third fortune tells you something about free falling. If you head through the narrow path from the Lake Area toward Maxos Temple Area, Bellegar will set you flying and you'll begin free falling (you won't get hurt from landing). You will end up near Needleman's storage, where you will find a chest with the . Once you are done with all three fortunes, next time Sosostra reads your fortune she gets scared off. Lever-activated Chest Once you pull all 4 levers around Broken Valley, a chest will appear right across the river from Miller's storage. It contains another creature part and some random items. Quests Quests marked with * are started in this area, but are (partially) executed in another area. Quests marked with ** are (partially) executed in this area, but can be started by talking to a character found in another area. * The Hunt for Red Ore* * Vigor Mortis**